Dark Light
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: 26 year old Malik [That's his Japanese name - In case you were not aware readers] is out for a moonlight walk on a random evening. When he meets someone he hadn't seen (or WANTED to see) for years; What does this mean? Why is he appearing now? Who is this girl? Why does she have the Millenium Rod? So many questions...So few answers...


**_Dark Light_**  
 ** _A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction By:-_**  
 **Jedi** **Lord** **Author** [ _Me!_ ]

Rated - M for scenes/suggestions/language and so forth.

This story includes an OC that another author came up with! =D (I asked to use her character - and I was given the go-ahead so - _Thank you: **Animal Angel Rocks**_! ;))

So anyway! I hope you enjoy the show!

* * *

(Chapter 1 - The Meeting)

'Thinking'  
"Talking"  
/"Spirit Talking"/  
/'Spirit Thinking'/

Rain pattered down on the Graveyard nearby Dolmino City. Malik Ishtar opens the gates and walks through said graveyard. It has been a year and half after - The Ceremonial Duel - Where the Phaorah had been laid to rest. Or the shrine where he'd walked through to the Spirit World - Giving Yugi the title of King of Games...Leaving Malik with not much else but...He did leave him with...The Pharoah had left him with...With...

With nothing.

The Moon shone down from its position in the sky. Several tombstones lit up with ghostly writing on them while others did not light up at all.

The Wind slowly (albiet gently) picked up the air in the Graveyard. The tempreature was a cool 17 degrees celcius. Time was fast approaching 22:12pm on Malik's digital watch.

Malik stops in front of several gravestones. 'It's been awhile guys...How is everyone doing?' He closes his eyes and lowers his head slightly. 'Sister...I'm sorry you were involved in the accident almost three months ago. If I hadn't been such a selfish brother I would have gladly taken the punishment of Death...'

/"Somehow I doubt you would have"/

Malik froze in place. That could NOT have been who he thought...Could it? He slowly turns to the left, and sure enough, sitting (or rather leaning) on a Gravestone is Marik. The same crazy hairdo-ed man who had his cape on.

"What in...I thought you were still in the Shadow Realm! What happened!? How did you escape!"

/"That's nice, a hello is normally considered a good introduction, I guess you don't have many manners left do you?"/

Malik growled. "Shut up..."

/"Or what? You'll kill me? Whoops, I forgot to mention it, but I think you already know, so why not tell me, eh Malik? Who sent me to the Shadow Realm? Hmmmmm?"/

Marik got off of the gravestone and walked towards him. /"Even though I am a spirit I can still kill you"/

Malik scoffed. "Yeah right...Spirits can't hurt people" He looked down for a second, but when he heard Marik laugh, he looked up once again.

/"I think you'll find we can. Want a demonstration? I'm afraid I'll have to hear it from you - Well?"/ Marik spoke in his long talkative way his cape flapping behind him delicately.

Malik sighed. "I guess they can...Wait..." He turned around to see a figure racing into the Graveyard where he was:

A Girl (looking no older then 15...Possibly 16 but with a worried look on her face) races into the Graveyard/Cemetary, she has Blue eyes that carry an emerald spark that bounced Moonlight off of them, giving a beautiful look to her eyes alone.

Her hair, although Bright (Almost Sandy/Blonde) Brown also had Emerald Green streaks in it, that reached down to her knees. Currently in a soft pattern glittering almost bright autumn brown. Judging from her appearance she looked like she had only just combed it.

She panted and began to walk after she got her breath back, holding onto a satchel that was almost green in colour very tightly to herself, she looks around being VERY careful where she stepped.

A little closer to her outfit one would be able to see her features more clearly: A white tanktop with a duel monster in its center - "Nessie - The Lock Ness Wonder" is written in a left to right style from the girl's viewpoint. So, right to left to everyone else. It would read "Nessie - The Lock", and the underneath you'd have, "Ness Wonder".

She is wearing a silver key necklace with two wings on either side, very complex machine detail, possibly from Kaiba-Corp? Also, to compliment her she is wearing bright blue shorts, white leggings and silver ankle boots with a small heel.

"Da...Damn...That was a close one...I didn't want them to find me...Not after the Ancient Egypt Exhibition robbery I just pulled off..." She rasps in breath as she tried to slow down her heart rate.

Marik stands up and stands next to Malik. The pair were directly ahead of the girl but she didn't seem to see them yet.

/"Do you feel what I do?"/

"I do...But you're not getting it back"

/"Either you want to be caught with a teenager in your arms, and go down in prison, with unlimited time most likely. Or you get me that Millenium Rod to which you and I go seperate ways - Promise"/

The girl looks around slowly as Malik walks behind a rather big tombstone to avoid being seen as per what Marik said.

"Alright...Fine. I don't know what you're planning, but, just make sure you keep to your side of the bargain. Got me?" Malik muttered as he crouched down.

/'Since when have I let you down?'/

Malik sighed completely forgetting the fact that he had just been telepathically linked again.

'You almost did in our last duel...Against Atem...Jesus...' He muttered in his head.

/'Blasphemer! You're supposed to say Ra!'/

"Oh, alright then..." He slowly got ready - Completely mis-hearing/mis-understanding Marik...Again.

[With the girl]

/'Hang on Emerald...Someone's up ahead'/ Moonstone - Her Spirit Friend/Alter-Ego said in a warning tone.

Before Emerald could say anything, anything whatsoever, Malik turned around the side of the tombstone. Catching her by complete suprise.

"RA!" He yelled as high as he could.

/"Someone would have heard that, hurry, make with the Rod and we can get out of here!"/

Emerald went white. She wasn't used to this as Malik (neigh on) pounced on her satchel, whipping out the Millenium Rod, throwing it to Marik in so little time...It would make even a honey bee going at full speed spin in circles. Either that or Sonic...Whichever.

"What in? HEY!" Emerald yells, attempting to take a swing at Malik which connects, sending the former tombkeeper to the floor -Moments after he had gotten up that is-. "Now-Ompfh!" Was all he could get out as he hit the dirt.

There was a huge bright Golden light as Emerald covered her eyes. "What in the deepest reaches of a fairies world!?"

Her spiritual friend put a hand to her mouth. /'My god...If that's...'/

"Who!?" Emerald looked at her. "Who is that!?"

/"I'm suprised you can't figure me out for yourself"/

Emerald gulped. It had been the person she did not want to meet/see/hear about/know anything from EVER. It was the evil version (as the good one was STILL on the ground in Physical form - Odd really but anyway):

Marik Ishtar.

The very same lunatic who had used the Winged Dragon of Ra to hurt Yugi, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Kaiba, Atem (Moonstone had told her about him), and so many others. Yet, the strange thing was:

All did...For at least 8 minutes...

Was stand there...

Clentching his fists and opening them again. It was like he didn't know he was around again.

Marik looked to Emerald after a few more moments, the latter growling. "Tell me you're not who I think you are...and give me that back!"

Marik shook his head. "I'm sorry, did you mean this?" He had the Millenium Rod in his hand to which he pointed it at her - Freezing her...But not Moonstone.

/"Oh, you Son of a Bitch...You are gonna regret that..."/

Moonstone stood almost at Marik Ishtar's full height as she narrowed her eyes at him.

/"And who are you supposed to be?"/

Moonstone smirked. /"Your worse nightmare"/

 _ **[To Be Continued!]**_

* * *

Lemme know what you think! ;) _ **  
**_


End file.
